


I'm Soonyoung, by the way!

by virryth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virryth/pseuds/virryth
Summary: Jihoon sees the boy every twelve days.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	I'm Soonyoung, by the way!

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i wrote this from a speed-write session with friends and thought it made a nice little drabble :)  
> i just love soonhoon sm ;; 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!

Jihoon sees the boy every twelve days. 

The first time they met, he was getting groceries after a tiring day at work, pondering in front of the piles of yellow and green melon that he didn’t even see the boy. It had been raining non stop, and his friends had crashed over at his place for a few days, complaining about the weather and how much they would love some melon soup to warm their stomachs. So Jihoon had taken the subway to the supermarket, hoping some friendly aunties would lend him their wisdom on which color of melon is more suitable for soup.

“If you’re making soup, go for yellow.”

Jihoon was taken back, a stranger with striking blond hair had just started talking to him at the vegetable aisle. He gives him a smile, his stalk pallor skin with the hair startled Jihoon. He dropped a yellow melon onto Jihoon’s basket and walked away, disappearing into an aisle before he could thank him. 

The second time they met, Jihoon was behind on his deadlines and had just pulled an all-nighter the day before. He’d taken the first subway out at six am in the morning to his neighborhood cafe, and ordered to go while eyeing the confectionaries lining up all along the glass display. He saw the boy's shoes as he peered closer into the display, noticing his pale yellow sweater over a white turtleneck, beaming just as bright as the first time. 

“The red velvet brownies are really good!” He smiles, eyes knitting into little crescents and almost disappearing from sight. “I’m Soonyoung, by the way!” 

He extended a hand to which Jihoon had absentmindedly received, and left an order under Jihoon’s name before leaving the café. Jihoon thought he was an odd guy. He didn’t buy anything for himself. 

The third time they met, exactly twelve days in interval, the stranger named Soonyoung was standing at the bus stop where Jihoon often waited after his visit to the studio. He remembered the blanket of snow covering the ground that day, a white layer of crystals that evoke a strange, ghastly feeling in him. It was one of the coldest days in the city, yet Soonyoung stood still by the sign, steady even as the strong wind blew Jihoon’s baseball cap multiple times on his walk here. 

Soonyoung had looked almost out of reach among the backdrop, but Jihoon didn’t think much of it and figured the boy must be living around this area, so he built up the courage to thank him for the brownie last time. 

“That’s okay, Jihoon, you need sugar for energy!”

Soonyoung handed him an energy bar, one of his favorites, before the bus arrived, and before Jihoon could thank him again, Soonyoung had already gotten on, waving at him from the window. 

How did he know his name?

By the fourth time, Jihoon was ready for him. It was a lonely Friday, Christmas Eve to be exact, and Jihoon watched from the big window of the open library as couples and friends got together for the holidays, flaunting their happiness and making him feel extra lonely with his books and deadlines for company. 

He didn’t need to look to see that Soonyoung had taken a seat across from him, dropping a bag of snacks onto the table and smiling as he always does.

“You’re alone again.”

Jihoon took a closer look at him this time. Soonyoung wore a red sweater, fitting to the occasion, with a black scarf that wraps a little too tightly around his neck. His hair was still that dazzling, blinding white-blond, and Jihoon wondered if he regularly bleaches it to achieve the look. 

“I was waiting for you,” was all Jihoon replied.

He spent the evening chatting with Soonyoung and felt himself relax for the first time in a long time, not caring that many are whispering about him from behind the bookshelves. He’s had an inkling to what this may mean, what awaited him at the end of the day, but he didn’t care. All he saw in that moment was Soonyoung, and that alone was enough.

Soonyoung didn’t come to him again until the two-hundreds and fortieth day after their fourth meeting—he counted nearly eight months on the calendar—and in that time, Jihoon found himself missing the boy terribly. Perhaps he knew that deep down, what they had was fragile, and Soonyoung wasn’t an existence he should be keeping around. 

But when Soonyoung appears next to him again, eight months later, all he feels is relief, warmth, and something else he doesn’t dare name. 

“Did you wait for me, Jihoon?” The boy wears the same beaming smile, crescent eyes, this time with round glasses sitting atop his nose. Jihoon thinks he looks adorable in the purple sweater even in the summer, full sleeves pulling over his palms and turtleneck lining his throat. He had noticed Soonyoung’s habit of wearing layers to hide the signs, perhaps as early as their third meeting, but he didn't care. And he still doesn't now. 

Jihoon looks up at the boy, smiling eye to eye as he replies, not caring that many onlookers are whispering yet again as he sits alone, staring into nothing with two cups of coffee on the table. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wenwooz !


End file.
